


"Stay Calm"

by GeronimoEleven



Series: Shattered Soul [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: All will be explained, M/M, Mike and Faith are tied together, Phone Guy survived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeronimoEleven/pseuds/GeronimoEleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Schmidt really just wanted a normal life. Really. Just one normal night. But no.....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His past just had to come back and bite him in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Stay Calm"

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on Omega Timeline or BBTAU. But I was looking at someone playing FNAF so I decided to make this. By the way, these stories are interconnected. You'll see why soon. :)

 

 

**5th Night**

**3 AM**

I quickly close the door, locking Foxy out and hearing his banging on the door. I lost Chica ages ago; Bonnie's in the West Hall. Freddy hasn't moved yet, surprisingly. I sit in this chair, wishing I could unplug that  _damned fan_ to conserve energy. Suddenly, there's a little girl in my vision. I look toward the little girl. "Who the hell are you?" I ask. "I'm Faith." She points to my wrists where I see a black rope tied to one. My eyes follow the rope to Faith's wrist. It's tied there too. "We've been tied together. What's your name?" I look toward Faith. "Mike Schmidt." She gasps. "Mikey? Do..Do you remember when we first met?" I look at her funny, then the rope glows a bright white and I'm sucked into a memory I didn't even know I had.

* * *

 

**August 20, 1987**

_I walk toward the Pirate's Cove section of my favorite restaurant. Freddy and his friends were getting boring, so I decided to see how Foxy the Pirate Captain was doing. He was performing a show which was almost over. I sat down until it ended. When it did and all the other kids left, I crept into the cove where Captain Foxy hid. I walked up to him. "Cap'n Foxy! It's me, your first mate Mikey!" He spoke to me softly..Then there was a crunch and a scream and everything went fuzzy. I see a little girl in front of me, almost my age. "Oh, no, Fabian, what did you do?" The little girl asks me my name. "Mike...Mike Schmidt." She says her name is Faith and she's going to help me._

* * *

 

**Present**   **Day**

I reel back in my chair, remembering that day. "I...I was seven years old, and you saved my life." She smiles. "If I had known that we would be tied, I would have saved you before..before Fabian...did what he did." I smile back. Then all of a sudden, a childlike squeaky voice rings throughout the pizzeria. "Faith's tied to the NIGHTGUARD!? That means we can't kill him!" Another childlike, but girly, voice responds. "I know, Ben, but we have to respect him. After all, he's the victim here too. Remember when PG let Fabian loose on some poor kid? Faith saved his life, remember? That kid is now the nightguard. I overheard them talking." The squeaky one, Ben, speaks. "Well, in that case, I guess you're right, Christine." Faith laughs. "That's Christine and Benjamin. The oversee Bonnie and Chica. You see, each of us is supposed to be tied to a different animatronic. Frederick for Freddy, George for Golden Freddy, Benjamin for Bonnie, Christine for Chica, my brother Fabian for Foxy, and...someone else for the animatronic in the back room. And now, I'm tied to you." The other children appear and say in unison, "Sorry we tried to kill you." I laugh at the sight, telling them it's alright, they were only protecting themselves. Then the animatronics appear and change into humans. I figure, since I'm already going insane, that's perfectly fine by me.

 

Then they shut down the pizzeria.

 


End file.
